Once upon a time in Hogwarts
by Aesthete
Summary: This is an L/J fic and the first time, i\'m posting one online. Lily realizes her true feelings for James but he doesn\'t seem to notice. His object of affection is a new American girl who\'s stolen his heart and Lily\'s love. It\'s a bit different, i gue
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Guys, this is just the beginning of what might be a relatively long story i Rajeev Rajeev 2 9 1998-12-31T18:37:00Z 1998-12-31T18:37:00Z 10 2778 15837 ADIRVA 131 31 19448 9.2720 

Author's Notes: Guys, this is just the beginning of what might be a relatively long story i.e. if I get some reviews (hint! hint!) It's the first time I'm posting an L/J fic online so be kind to me and no flames please! I'd just like to mention a quick thank-you to my best beta-reader Sunchime and Firebolt-2002 who's helped me soooooooooo very much with the song at the beginning. 

P.S. There's no Peter Pettigrew in this story. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except Kathy and Alicia.

Hogwarts: A History -A New Chapter CHAPTER 1 

**The stars shine brightly above me**

**They call to me, but I don't know why**

**They seem to say something but I don't know what**

**And I retire to bed with a quiet sigh!**

My dreams are blurred, but 'Lily!' I hear 

**And in the white of the flower, a stag seems dear,**

**I hear the cry again, but there's no one about,**

**Again in the dark, I hear the shout.**

**What does this mean? I think again**

**Who comes in my dreams every now and then?**

**I feel different and never myself**

**As I look about uneasily I spot the shelf**

**I saw on the shelf a familiar face**

**That grin, that charm, a felt my heart race**

**There was no mistaking him ; he was etched in my heart**

**It was JAMES POTTER, and I woke with a start!**

**                                                                             - Lily Evans**

'Lily, hurry up! You'll miss the train,' Mrs. Evans' hyper voice was heard.

'Coming, mom!'

Lily Evans stood up - her hands on her hips, lips pursed and eyes deep in thought. This was the posture she always assumed when she was contemplating something in particular. Right now, she was mentally going through the list of requirements to check if she'd left out anything she needed for school.

School!  Hogwarts! Ah! That was her most favorite place in the whole wide world.

'Finally,' she thought,' I'll be going back to school-sweet-school.' 

After having enjoyed the first few weeks of her holidays, she'd been aching to go back to Hogwarts; she'd been longing to go back to her world, away from the Muggles. Now, she was looking forward with anticipation to - her lessons in the 6th year, living in her dormitory with three other witches and. . . 'James'  said a voice silently from within.

'Stop it!'  She scolded herself, tapping her forehead lightly. ' You mustn't think of James like that. He's just a. . . friend, and you don't like him in that sense.'  But the voice within persistently disagreed with her - 'I don't think so, Lily.'

Finally, being satisfied that she hadn't left anything out, Lily quickly straightened out her clothes, and picking up her bags, she walked down the stairs. 

She was simply clad in Muggle summer clothes - a light orange skirt with a loose white tank top. Her fiery red hair bounced as she walked down the stairs, and her brilliant emerald green eyes had their usual spark. It was amazing how she successfully managed to look so stunningly pretty without even trying.

When all her family had bid her a ceremonious farewell (excluding Petunia, of course, who sat on the couch, sulking at all the attention Lily was getting), Lily at last sat in the back seat of the medium-sized, blue family Sedan.

With her window rolled down, she enjoyed the spray of cold air hitting against her cheek. She loved closing her eyes and feeling the tingling sensation on her face. Today, however, everytime she closed her eyes, she saw just one face - the face of a handsome young boy with black messy hair falling on his forehead, twinkling chocolate-brown eyes and spectacles that somehow looked adorable on him and an irresistible grin showing his perfect set of teeth. James Potter! 

Throughout her vacation, without actually meaning to, Lily had often found her thoughts straying to James. 

'It's just that I'm so used to him, I keep seeing him everywhere; it's nothing to bother about,' she reasoned.

For the rest of her journey, Lily Evans kept musing over thoughts of Hogwarts. . . her best friend Kathy. . . Remus. . .Sirius. . .and obviously James. The five of them had quite a reputation in Hogwarts for being the most notorious gang of students the school had ever seen.

Sirius of course was their leader and was a master when it came to formulating the most absurd ideas possible.  Lily remembered that last year Sirius had achieved the great feat of getting the maximum number of detentions in one year. . .129! (James was a close second with 112, but somehow Sirius always beat him to the title of "Worst Troublemaker.")

She reflected on what the grand deed was for which Sirius got his 129th detention (and James, his 112th).

* * *

It had been the last week before vacations began. Sirius was bothered as usual, that people would think he was degrading if he didn't do some mischief soon. So, he decided to pick on his favorite target-Snape! 

He spent an entire afternoon with his buddy in crime, James, thinking of something new to do, then after hours of tedious thinking (does Sirius ever think?) he came up with the most bizarre idea. 

Everybody was on the way to the Great Hall for lunch when Sirius sprung upon his unsuspecting victim at an isolated corner.

'Hey Severus! Buddy, wait for me!'

Snape turned around apprehensively. What was this, he thought. Sirius-I-Hate-Severus Snape-and-I-Must-Harass-Him-Black was calling out to him. Somehow this stunk!

Sirius was panting as he dashed for Snape, looking extremely doggish as he did so.

'Where've you been? I've been looking for you all morning, Severus.'

Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Since when are we on first-name terms,' he wondered.

'What is it Black?' he asked coldly, his eyes searching for James Potter, who was usually around when Sirius Black was up to his good-for-nothing antics.

'Well, you see,' Sirius said slowly, and then in an abrupt hurry completed his sentence, 'I wanted to dance with you.'

And before Snape had time to register what Sirius had said, Sirius grabbed him by the arms and waltzed around the room at a dizzying speed.

It was a good thing, nobody was around to see them like that, or else it would've been highly embarrassing for both of them. Oops. . .there was one spectator-James Potter!

He was having a hard time trying to stifle his laughter and he felt his insides almost bursting with having not to chortle at the highly amusing scene. To him, it looked like Hagrid dancing with a Hippogriff. Then he remembered what he was there for. He looked carefully at Snape and saw that Sirius had knocked his wand out of his hand. Yes! He thought. You could always count on good old Padfoot to do all the wrong things right.

'Well. Here I go,' he muttered softly, and raising his wand he put a spell on Snape, carefully avoiding Sirius who had managed to actually hold on to Snape for so long. Well, think about it, who'd want to be in such close quarters with Severus Snape, of all the people?

When Sirius realized that James had completed the task he let go of Snape at an alarmingly rapid speed that sent Snape flying across the room, his hands flailing about him. He reached his destination at last when he crashed into the wall, and fell flat on his face.

Poor Snape. . . he could see the birds dancing around his head. 

* * *

James and Sirius laughed and laughed till tears finally came from their eyes. It had been the most hilarious sight to see Snape flying like that. 

'You know something, Sirius?' James asked slyly.

'What?'

'You looked really cute with Snape.'

James had to pay dearly for that remark and was chased by Sirius almost all over the school, knocking Professor Binns right off his feet. Well, the look on his face was definitely worth seeing.

They finally sat down on one of the staircases totally exhausted.

'Prongs buddy, we had better be on our way to the Great Hall or we'll miss all the fun and I'm sure you don't want that.'

'You're right! Marchhhhhhhh Marauders!'

* * *

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw that it was almost full. Their eyes probed the large room for Snape. 

'Blow! Appears as though Snape hasn't come in yet,' muttered James softly. Lily who sat next to James looked up at him in surprise.

'Since when are you so bothered about Snape not coming to lunch?'

'Since Sirius and me decided to deck him up a bit,' replied James, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips and his brown eyes laughing madly.

Lily raised her eyebrow questioningly. 

'You'll see,' James said mysteriously.

'Whatever.' She said trying to appear offhandish, but the thought going through her mind was, 'God, what are these guys up to now?'

* * *

Snape had recovered after the dizzying experience, though he was awfully red in the face and he was fuming so badly, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

'Am I going to kill that Sirius Black or what?' he thought gritting his teeth.

He trudged on his way to the Great Hall. He didn't care if he got a dozen detentions for blowing that Black's head off.

And with all such thoughts of taking revenge on Sirius, Snape entered the Great Hall.  As he stepped in, he went smack into a Hufflepuff. 

'What's your problem? Left your eyes in the dormitory?' he spat out.

The boy looked at Snape in astonishment for a moment. 'Forget about me. I think you've left your pea-brain in the 17th century.' The Hufflepuff smirked and walked off.

'What was that remark all about?' Snape thought, scratching his head. Then he muttered mutely to himself, 'God, I need a haircut. My hair seems longer than it's ever been. Almost like it's touching my robe. Heck, it is.'

As he walked toward the Slytherin table, he realized that everybody was staring at him. 'Something's definitely fishy.' Snape was now a little anxious.

Then suddenly, Sirius saw Snape. The spell had worked even better than he'd thought. Prongs really had improved in Charms. 'James,' he hissed, 'it's worked.'

James looked at Snape and burst into hysterics. He was laughing so hard he slipped from his chair and fell onto the floor below the table.

Lily, surprisingly hadn't noticed Snape as yet and she ducked under the tablecloth. 'James, what is wrong with you? Come up.'

'Lily, don't look down,' he managed to mumble, 'look up!'

Lily came up. 'What the. . .' she started but then stopped short. Then she was possessed by a fit of laughter like she was crazy.

Suddenly a freckled, dark-haired girl fell on her knees before Snape. 'Will you protect me from the dragon, my knight?' She asked melodramatically, raising her hands before her. There was a volley of laughter in the Great Hall. Everybody was pointing at him and giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Snape's bewilderment knew no bounds. 

As he walked further ahead, his bewilderment changed to worry. Even the teacher's were staring at him. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought frantically, 'Have I forgotten to wear my pants or something?' He looked down to make sure that wasn't the case, happened to see his reflection in the sparkling clean table, and shrieked. That sent another volley through the Hall.

Snape was wearing a bozo-type 17th century outfit. . . Bright red shorts with a pink puffed shirt with plenty of sashes across him. His hair was shoulder length and streaked with blue and green, and long earrings dangled from his ear lobes. There was even a hint of rouge on his face but that didn't show up now because Snape had gone a deep beetroot pink. 

Lucius Malfoy put his hand on Snape's shoulder. 'You know, Severus, I think you've mixed up the dates of the Fancy Dress.'

'Get me out of here,' Snape muttered from between clenched teeth and with Malfoy trying to shield him from the laughter and rude pointing, he dashed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily chuckled to herself now when she remembered that day. Boy, were Sirius and James crazy or what!

Her mother looked at her from the front seat with a quizzical expression.

'Nothing mom, just remembered a joke.'

* * *

Lily reached King's Cross Station. She was extremely excited to be going back to school. She kissed her parents and then grabbed a trolley and just about ran through the solid barrier (which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do - Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic, are they?).

As soon as she stepped onto platform 9 3/4, she felt like she'd stepped into another world. She could even feel the magic in the air. The hustle-bustle there overwhelmed her. 

'Hey Lily!'

Lily turned around. 'Hey, Kathy. . .good to see you again. They both hugged each other.

'Hello, Mrs. James. . .how about giving me a hug?'

The voice was unmistakable. 'Sure I'd give you a hug, Mr. Sirius Snape,' Lily said slyly.

Sirius pouted and looked at Lily with a boyish expression but before he could say anything Kathy spoke up defensively. 'Sirius is straight, Lily. He's perfectly normal, see? James was exaggerating when he described him dancing with Snape. I'm sure they must have looked incredibly ridiculous.'

'There. Finally there is someone who sees from my point of view, that is, what is truth.' Sirius said smugly.

Lily looked at them incredulously. Then she spoke up. 'Kath seems to be getting very protective about Sirius. Something you're hiding Kath?'

Kathy blushed but was saved the embarrassment of answering.

'Hello gang!'

Lily's heart skipped a beat. It was him. 

'Hey guys, how've u all been?' James asked hugging Sirius. 'Kath, you're mean!' 

'What'd I do?' Kathy asked innocently.

'Well, it seems to me that you've become the Queen of England or something. You didn't bother to write at all and the only time you did write was to ask for Sirius' address. What's up, huh? Smitten by Sirius?' James asked cheekily.

'Well, you see...'

'Forget it Kath. You needn't give excuses.'

There was only one person silent till now.

'Appears as though someone isn't too glad to see me. What say, Lily?'

'Am I supposed to be glad?' Lily asked trying to look somewhat defiant.

'Cut the pretending bit, Lily. We all know you're probably bouncing inside to see THE man of your dreams. Oh, you know James, just before you arrived she was...'

'Shut up, Sirius!' Lily snapped.

'Umm, Lil. . .you needn't get touchy. I know how girls feel about me. And you, I guess, are no exception.'

'Shut up, James!' Lily exclaimed, giving him a smack on the head.

'Cut it out all of you. You'll are behaving like immature babies.' Kathy finally spoke up. 'Anyone seen Remus?'

'He said he'd come directly to Hogwarts. No explanation as to why,' said James.

'Well, then let's get into the coach. No point in waiting out here.' Lily suggested.

'Right.' James agreed.

'Why is it, my dear Prongs, that you always agree to whatever Lily says. Now I know what true love is all about.'

'Sirius, you are so aggravating at times, that I feel like biting your head off.' Lily gestured with her teeth.

Everyone laughed.

Picking up their bags, they all made their way to the coach. James was the only one left to get in after helping Lily in with her bags. He was just getting in when he suddenly saw the most beautiful sight in his life. . . a girl who looked like an angel dropped from heaven. And before James could even get a good look at her, she was gone!  It had been like a breeze. 

'I must be bonkers 'cause I've started imagining beautiful girls entering trains et al.' But something within made him sure she hadn't been a dream.

'What took you so long?' Sirius asked.

'Nothing. I just got lost.'

'Prongs buddy, are you okay? I think it is quite impossible to get lost when you are entering the train.'

'Maybe.' James replied distractedly.

Sirius just sighed but didn't say anything.

The route to Hogwarts was extremely scenic. Lily often got lost in the overwhelming beauty and she also got lost in thoughts of how handsome James looked and how much more jovial he seemed after the holidays. 

But each time she realized what she was thinking about she felt funny. Why did James suddenly seem like the most gorgeous person she knew?

Sirius was as usual acting like a maniac, which kept them all quite entertained. They also played Exploding Snap, munched on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every-flavored Beans. Kathy happened to get a wax flavored one. Gross! 

* * *

Everybody was pretty tired with the journey when they finally arrived at Hogwarts and was looking forward with enthusiasm to the Great Feast. They met Remus at the entrance.

'Moony. . . good to see you man.' Sirius and James tried to hug Remus at the same time, and nearly made him breathless.

'Hey Remus, you seem much taller.' Lily commented.

'And leaner.' Kathy chimed in. 'Anyway, why didn't you meet us at King's Cross?'

A sudden gloom spread over Remus' face. It was quite evident he didn't want to answer that question. Lily noticed it and hastily changed the topic. 'Let's get in guys. It's freezing out here, and the Sorting should be starting any minute.'

They went in and quickly took their respective seats at the Griffindor table. Lily sat between James and Kathy. The Sorting began. 'Adrian Frank' got into Hufflepuff. He was followed by 'Adams Lisa' who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Kathy clapped loudly. 'That's my sister,' she said to Lily. 'I was hoping she'd get into Griffindor but Ravenclaw ain't bad either.' Lily nodded in agreement.

At the end of the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up. He waited for silence. His silver beard was shining and the twinkle in his eye was quite prominent. 'Good Evening to all of you. I have a few announcements to make but since I see that you are all indeed very hungry I'll just make two of them. Firstly, Arthur Weasley and Molly Nichols are the Head Students for the year. Everybody clapped, the loudest being at the Griffindor table.

Dumbledore motioned for silence. 'The second thing that I have to tell you'll is that we have amongst us a new student in the sixth year. Her name is Alicia Lasch and she is from America. Alicia has already been sorted into Griffindor. Alicia, can you come here please?' 

From the door walked in a girl who looked too good to be true. She seemed to have the perfect figure and the mass of shimmering blond hair that framed her head was like a cloud. Her complexion was one that models would die for, her blue eyes shone like beads and were almost iridescent and her lips were red as wine. And when she smiled she simply looked like an angel, maybe better.

Lily looked around the Hall and noticed that all the boys were gaping at her. Man, were these guys crazy or something? You can't be that fascinated by a good-looking babe. Kathy seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

'Well,' Lily thought, 'Guys really are weird. But there are some sensible guys.'

'What do you think James?' Lily asked.

No reply.

'James. . . James. . .'

Why wasn't he answering? Lily turned to look at James. He was staring at Alicia, his head resting on his hand and a dreamy expression in his eyes.

'Oh my God!' Lily thought.

~*~*~*~

Hmmm...that's a cliffhanger! But I promise to continue if I get reviews so please be a little generous with your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:- The second chapter's up. It's pretty long, so I hope it's not boring. Thanks to the very few people who reviewed my last chapter. Come on guys, you can spend a few minutes writing a small review. And please don't flame me, I feel very sad. I'd just like to thank very quickly, 'sun chime' my beta-reader, and Firebolt-2002.

Disclaimer:- I own only Kathy, Karen and Alicia!

CHAPTER 2

****

Her bright blue eyes shone in my memory

Her single smile could make a blind man merry

Her hair was soft as silk; her eyes a deep ocean

She seemed the creation of some amazing beauty potion.

With her exquisiteness she left others far behind

Even with the sun for a torch, a person like her no one could find

I looked at her once; i immediately fell for her

For from the others she seemed to differ.

When she walked, heads would turn

Boys would smile, girls would burn

I saw her, but for a minute so short

Yet knew she was what every boy sought.

**                                                                               -James Potter**

'Ouch!' Lily screamed. 'Sirius, if you don't stop throwing Chocolate Frogs at me this very minute, I swear I'll stuff them all down your throat without thinking twice.'

'OK, little tigress.' Sirius said solemnly.

'Urghhh . . .  do not call me "little tigress". You know I absolutely despise that.'

'Lily honey, isn't that reason enough for me to call you "little tigress"?' he asked deliberately stressing on the words.

'That's it. I cannot sit here any longer with that. . . that. . . creature bugging the living daylights out of me.' And Lily stomped out of the Common Room.

Sirius just looked at her march out haughtily. 'What's with her?' he asked Kathy.

'Dunno,' Kathy replied shrugging, 'She's never been so hyper at you. I mean everybody knows you're intolerable at times, but I thought she'd have gotten used to you by now.'

'Exactly.' Then he looked at James who was slumped in a rocking chair, an expression of deep thinking on his face.

Sirius winked at Kathy. She took the hint.

'Say James, aren't you going to go behind Lily? She just left the room so she could be alone with you. Must've have thought you were clever enough to take the cue.'

'Huh?' James murmured, looking bewildered.

'Prongs, I think there is something of utmost importance on your mind because of which you are not being able to keep it on what is being said by your friends. And that too by those friends whom you've met after two whole months.' Sirius said dramatically, trying to appear hurt.

'Sorry, I'm just a little distracted, I guess. What were you saying anyways?'

'I was telling you that Lily is waiting for you.' Sirius answered impatiently.

'Where?'

'Good heavens! You should know that. Why are you asking me?'

Lily re-entered the room, looking more like a tigress than ever. 

'There she comes!' Sirius announced.

Lily just ignored him and walked on, her head held high.

'Yeah, what is it Lily?' James questioned.

'What is what?' Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

'Well, what you wanted to tell me.' James suggested.

'Tell you what?'

'How should I know?'

Lily narrowed her eyes and slowly turned to face Sirius. 'Maybe, you can enlighten us on what it is that I want to tell James.'

Sirius just looked at them with a shocked expression, but couldn't hold it for long and eventually broke into fits of laughter.

'What's the joke?' Remus asked entering the room.

'Nothing, Remus. Sirius here is just being his usual irritating self.' And with that Lily once again walked out of the room.

Remus just looked at Sirius and Kathy. Their eyes also reflected the same confusion he felt. 

* * *

Lily was sitting alone in her dormitory on the bed. 

'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself. 'Why am I being such a grumpy old woman?' But she knew exactly what it was that was bothering her. James had been extremely spaced out ever since the time he'd seen that new American girl. He'd ignored Lily throughout the Great Feast and seemed to be lost in his own world. 

'Rrrrrrrrrrrr' she felt her stomach rumble. 'Why didn't I eat?' she asked herself angrily.

Lily got up and went to the mirror. She decided to try out something she'd just read in a Muggle book on Human Psychology. She told herself firmly. 'Look Lily, you are overreacting. It's not like he's in love with her or something. It's just momentary and he'll get over it. Remember, if you continue behaving in a ridiculously erratic manner, your friends are going to get fed up with you. Just try and understand – HE'LL GET OVER IT!'

'Who'll get over what?' Kathy asked sounding surprised. 'Lily, you're talking to yourself. Are you OK?' She was standing in the doorway.

Lily turned a deep red and tried desperately to hide her embarrassment. 'Oh that. . ummm. . . I was just. . .well. . . I was trying out something new I learnt. Forget that. Yeah what is it that you want to tell me?'

'How'd you know I wanted to tell you something?' Kathy asked coming into the room.

'It's obvious. After the way I behaved out there, anybody would be curious to know what was wrong with me?'

'Well, you guessed that right,' Kathy began slowly, 'then maybe you can also tell me what is bothering you. I mean I've seriously never seen you so cantankerous.'

'Kathy, you're my best friend so I won't hide anything from you, but seriously right now is not the time OK?'

'OK! But promise me you'll be normal again.'

'Yeah OK.'

Lily smiled.

* * *

Lily finished reading her storybook and snapped her fingers to turn off the magical light.

She just tossed and turned on her bed for a while but soon fell asleep. 

That night, she had the most beautiful dream in her life. She was walking by the lake. It was dusk and the picture of the sun setting was still lingering. Then ahead from the mist, walked in someone. Lily couldn't see who it was at first. She strained her eyes. Then when he reached further ahead, she saw it was James. He was walking towards her. When he reached her, he smiled the most vibrant smile, and then gave her a large bunch of lilies. 'These are for the most beautiful flower in the world,' he said.

SPLASH!

'Oww, what the hell is going on here?' Lily sat upright in bed and saw she was completely drenched. 

'OK, who's the wise guy?' she asked angrily.

'Guess who?' No one's voice could be as smiley as his. Sirius!

'You. . .' Lily began and then stopped immediately. She wasn't going to behave like yesterday. No way!

'My dear Bandit Queen, aren't you going to scream at me?'

'No.'

'And why not?'

'Well. . . that's 'cause I guess I owe you an apology for being unduly rude last night.'

'Ahhhh, you know I don't mind.' Sirius said generously, giving her a broad smile.

'Now since I'm done with having said sorry. . .' Lily picked up her pillow and flung it at him. 'Why did you have to throw water at me, you. . . you water buffalo?' 

'Firstly, I'm not a water buffalo and secondly, it's nine o'clock. You missed breakfast.'

'Oh my god. I didn't.'

'Yes you did.'

'Shit!'

'Why are you looking so grief-stricken?'

'Because I'm extremely hungry.' Lily said sadly.

'Well, you're just going to have to wait for lunch. Unless. . . I can sneak up something for you from the kitchen.' Sirius said matter-of-factly.

'Thanks Sirius,' her face broke into a smile, 'you're the best!' She jumped up and gave Sirius a hug.

* * *

James was sitting on the window-sill trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. The pages were flapping because of the immense breeze. 

'What is it that is distracting me so much?' he was wondering.

In the pages of the book, he could see Alicia's face. In the sky outside, he could see Alicia's face. In the lake below he could see Alicia's face.

For the first time in his life he found himself thinking about a subject like 'love at First Sight.' He'd tried to look for Alicia at breakfast but apparently she'd skipped the meal. Maybe he'd meet her at one of the lessons.

James was still lost in his thoughts, when Lily saw him sitting there. She walked up to him, and just looked at him for some time. Then she bent and tried to read the book by placing her head on his lap. 

'Lily, what on earth are you doing?' James came back to the present.

'Well, I was just trying to see how you read a book, holding it upside-down! Why'd you stop? Go on. It's a very interesting style.'  Lily said.

James laughed. 'I guess I was just thinking about something. Anyway, why didn't you come for breakfast?'

Lily's spirit's rose a little. 'He noticed,' was what came to her mind. Aloud she said 'I overslept and besides, I was having an out-of-the-world dream.' The dream was still vivid in her imagination, and she felt the warmth when she remembered it.

'Oh!' was all James said.

Lily began searching for something to say, 'So, how were your holidays?'

'Hmmm, they were okay.' James replied.

'By the way, Karen was asking about you last night. I thought you broke up with her.' Lily told him.

'I did. She's much too sticky. She was getting hyper even when I talked to you guys. God, I can't stand such people.' James screwed his face. 'That was the expression she always made when I talked to someone else.'

Lily smiled sympathetically. 'I know that one all too well.'

They were silent for a while. Lily just looked at James taking in his appearance. 

His eyes seemed to have some faraway look in them. He's grown taller. The top button of his robe was open and she could see he had tanned deeply on his body. Why was he so handsome?

Just then Sirius and Kathy came running into the room holding some packets.

'Hey, are you guys done with flirting yet?' Kathy asked teasingly.

Lily answered almost instantaneously. 'No. We aren't. Why'd you come to bother us?'

'Sorry,' Sirius said putting up his hands, 'I just got some food for you but since you're too busy. . .' And he turned to leave with the packets. 

'No wait.' Lily jumped up and ran to Sirius. 'What've you got?'

'Some pastries, éclairs, biscuits, tea, etc. etc.'

'Yummy!' Lily said gleefully. 'You guys can also share it with me,' Lily offered.

'Thank you for being so generous, your Highness.' Sirius said and bowed.

'Oh! That's OK.' Lily set the food on the table and went to get some plates.

* * *

James, Lily, Sirius, Kathy and Remus were on their way for their first lesson of the year. . . Transfiguration.

They entered the classroom and took their seats. James dropped his pen on the floor. When he bent to pick it up, he saw someone take the seat next to him. He knew who it was! When he straightened up from the floor, his head banged on the desk next to his.

'I'm so sorry,' the girl next to him said.

James casually said, 'It's OK.' He rubbed his head, and looking in her eyes he knew he was bewitched. She was much too beautiful.

Then he put out his hand. 'Hi! I'm James.'

The girl smiled and shook his hand. 'I'm Alicia.'

'So. . . how'd you like our school?' he asked.

'I haven't even seen it as yet,' she answered, 'but what I have seen is quite nice.'

'You're going like it very much once you've settled down.' James said confidently. 'It's just impossible to not like Hogwarts.'

'I'd like to believe you,' Alicia said.

There was silence for a while, then James suddenly said, 'How'd you like a tour of the school. I can show you everything, the classrooms, the grounds, the lake. . .'

'Hey, I'd like that,' Alicia said enthusiastically.

'Cool, so we can go after this class.' James told her.

'Alright.' Alicia said smiling.

'Today, we shall study how to change a . . .' McGonagall's voice trailed off. James was lost in thought again, of Alicia of course. 

* * *

After the class was over, James gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom. Alicia was nowhere in sight, but she'd said she would meet him, so he decided to wait for her. As he stood in the corridor, he noticed Remus leaning over the railing of the balcony. James knew Remus had been gloomy off late, but he didn't know why. 'Maybe I should go check him out,' he thought.

He walked up to Remus, and put an arm around his shoulder. 'What's up, Moony?' he asked in a cheerful voice. 

Remus looked extremely down but he said, 'Nothing. Just looking. The view's great from here.'

James sensed immediately that something was wrong. 'Remus, what's wrong? He asked.  Remus didn't answer. 'You are just not being your self. I mean I've seriously never seen you crestfallen.  Look Remus, I'm your best friend; you can count on me. At least tell me what the problem is.' James said all this in a gentle voice.

'Nothing's wrong, James. Honest!' Remus said quite unconvincingly.

'Remus, will you cut it out,' James said firmly. 'I've known you long enough to sense when you're disturbed and when you're fine.'

Remus just looked at the ground below.

James felt exasperated. 'Remus, if you're going to continue like this, it's not going to solve your problem, whatever it is. You're going to have to talk it out with friends. And believe me, I am your friend.' He said this genuinely and pressed Remus' hand to reassure him. 

Remus looked at James. 

'I can never lie to you can I?' he asked. Than he slowly said, 'Something is wrong. . . with me. Something is terribly wrong with me.'

James just stared at him. He didn't know what to think. 'And. . . ?' he prompted Remus.

'And. . . James, I can't talk about this here and right now. But I'll tell you later in the day, OK?'

James thought for a while and then said, 'OK.'

'Hi James.' It was Alicia's voice. 

James turned around to face her. 'Oh, hi. I was just waiting for you. Hey Alicia, you just go ahead, I'll join you in a minute, alright?'

She said, 'OK.'

'And by the way, this is my friend Remus.'

'Hi Remus,' Alicia said smilingly. 'James, I'll go ahead. Join me.' Alicia turned and walked away, her books in her hand.

Remus raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

'I promised to give her a tour of the school.' James said simply.

'Well, well, well,' Remus said, 'you've got one hell of a doll to give a tour of the school. Say, James how is it that you always manage to get all the beauties?'

James grinned. 'I'll teach you how to, but later. Just take care.'

Remus nodded.

James ran to meet Alicia.

* * *

'Hey Kath, have you seen James anywhere?' Lily asked.

'Why, are you missing him Lily?' Kathy asked cheekily.

'No. Much to your disappointment, I'm sure. He'd borrowed my book and I needed it so I was looking for him. Now, would you please tell me if you've seen him.' Lily said.

'Nah. But you can ask Remus.' Kathy suggested.

'There's Sirius,' Lily said as Sirius entered the Common Room. 'I could ask him if he's seen James.'

'You do seem keen on finding your lover-boy.' Kathy remarked. Lily narrowed her eyes. 'But Sirius won't be able to help you.' Kathy informed her.

'And why not?' Lily enquired.

'Because he's been with me the whole time.' She suddenly stopped and bit her tongue. 'Uhm Lily, I've got some work to do. See you later.'

Kathy ran out of the room, pulling Sirius with her.

Lily stared after them. 'There's definitely something going on between Kathy and Sirius.' she thought.

Then she went to look for James. She looked for him all over the place, but James was nowhere to be seen. 'Where is he?' she wondered.

She went to look for him in the library and found Remus pouring over a book. She sat down beside him. 

'What are you reading?' she asked him.

'Some history of some wizard in some age,' he answered.

Lily nodded. 'That's seems interesting. Remus, do you know where James is? He borrowed my book and I needed it right now.' She added hastily.

'Yeah. I met him. He's giving Alicia, that new girl, a tour of the school.'

Lily's mouth fell open. 'He's what?'

~*~*~

**Abrupt end to another chapter! Please, please, please, review.**


End file.
